The Death Games (Lawlight)
by Ocean-The-Werecat
Summary: When L Lawliet rescues his little brother Nate from competing in the Hunger Games, he vows to get out alive. However it's hard to stay focused when you're distracted by District 1's sweetheart, Light Yagami, hot, intelligent and complete bastard.
1. Chapter 1-The Reaping

"Lawliet! Run! Take Nate and just run!" Mother shoved my baby brother into my arms and almost threw me out the room. My 5-year-old self just stared up at her in confusion as amber flames set the living room ablaze.

"Mama? What's going on?"

"Run you stupid boy! Just ru-!"

Her words were cut off as one of the white men shoved a blade into her abdomen, spraying blood onto me and Nate, who began to shriek, even though he didn't know what was going on.

"Mama?" She just gurgled in response as she slumped into a bloody heap on the floor. That's when I ran.

"Lawliet?" My eyes snapped open, my breath ragged. Above me was my guardian Watari, or by his real name Quillish Wammy. Slowly I calmed down, taking a sip of the warm sweetened milk he gave me.

"It was just a nightmare Lawliet. You're safe. Do you want to tell me? I'm all ears."

I took another sip of milk, the warm sweetness making the bitterness on my tongue disappear.

"It was about that day 12 years ago. When District 13 was destroyed."

"I see," Watari's face was grave, "and I suppose since it's the Reaping tomorrow and Nate is now of age to participate, you're getting nervous am I correct?"

I nodded in response. My cup was empty, the sweetness was still on my tongue. Watari smiled softly and reassured me that since Nate hadn't taken the tesserae and his name is only in there once, it's practically impossible he'll be chosen. Yet it's still one slip of paper in over a thousand others, it's still a possibility. I just hope I'm wrong, but I'm normally right...

By this time Watari had turned on my music box, the relaxing music calming me down. Gently I layed back down, shutting my eyes as I fell into a dream less slumber.

"Hey L wake up!" Two pairs of bright eyes stared down at me, prodding my pale cheeks to wake me up.

"Ngh Mail, Miheal what are you doing? Get off, both of your combined mass is making it difficult to breathe."

Both of them slid off, still in their nightclothes. They looked impatient, so I reckoned there was a 87% chance breakfast was ready. Watari only serves breakfast when everyone's out of bed so they got impatient waiting around and decided to wake me up themselves. The only times I sleep like a log are when I have warm milk with exactly 12 spoonfuls of sugar and my beloved music box is playing in the background. Otherwise I don't sleep and have nightmares. Nate's possibly awake but needs me to help him get out of bed.

"Both of you,wash yourselves properly, get dressed and get your asses downstairs. Me and Nate will be with you shortly."

"Okay." Miheal sighed in annoyance before making his way to the bathroom, Mail following suite. Then I got up and made my way to Nate's bedroom.

Surprisingly he was still asleep, softly stirring in a peaceful slumber. Nate was one of the only ones who could make me smile, the others being Watari, Miheal, Mail and my other siblings who died 12 years ago, one-year-old Angela and my twin brother Beyond Birthday or BB for short. I still miss them to this very day but at least I still have Nate and now I've got Watari and the boy's so I guess everything's a bit better. Gently I shook Nate awake.

"Nate? Nate come on wake up." I whispered, stroking his forehead. Slowly his soft grey eyes opened, a cat-like smile making it's way on his face as he saw me.

"Lawliet..." Nate sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his lame leg covered by his pyjama bottoms. He was born with a lame leg, another reason why I don't want him to participate in the Hunger Games; he can't run or even walk without his cane.

"Lawliet? You're spacing out."

"I wasn't Nate. I'm just...thinking."

"About today right?"

"You're too smart for your own good Nate."

"Thanks Lawliet. Now get me my cane and clothes."

I smiled and stood up, walking over to his closet, grabbing a white button-up shirt and light blue pants. He had already taken his shirt off so I handed him the button-up and helped with his bottom half. Once we were done I got his cane and we went to the bathroom, did what was necessary before going downstairs.

Miheal and Mail were both sat on the table, a look of impatience on their faces. There wasn't much for breakfast, coffee for me and Watari, sweetened milk for the boy's and French toast, the bread full of fruit.

Crouching on my chair in a foetal position I took a sip of coffee when I realised it wasn't sweet enough. One look from Watari was all I needed to know why; our sugar storage was low. I left my coffee alone after that and just ate my French toast. Thankfully Nate shared his milk with me, so it wasn't too bad.

Breakfast was in silence, noone uttered a word, anxiety gnawing at our stomachs; it was the day of the Reaping, when one young man and woman between the ages of 12 and 18 were selected to be sent to the Capital where they would fight to the death between 22 others to become the lone victor, something that barely happens in District 5. To win is a miracle but it's rare. Those from districts 1 and 2 normally win because they're trained for this since they could toddle. It's unfair but we live in a dystopian universe so what would you expect? It's kill or be killed.

"Boys, it's time."

Nate had finished weaving white lilies into my hair to go with my dress, a white frock that came to my knees and poofed out a bit. It was my mother's, and there's no rules against crossdressing so I decided to wear it. Gnawing on my thumb I turned to the boys.

"Do I look presentable?"

"Beautiful." Nate breathed out, a look of peace on his face. Miheal was smiling in approval while Mail stared off in the distance not giving a crap.

I slipped on my white pumps and hugged them all before we left. In case I never saw them again. I did the same with Watari who gave me good luck then we were off.

The place was already crowded by the time we got there, but at least we weren't late. We signed in and lined up, older ones near the front, youngest at the back. I fiddled with the ends of my dress, anxiety creeping in. What if I was chosen? What if Miheal, Mail or even Nate were chosen, how could I cope? Suddenly the light murmur subsided as a blue-haired woman with very large...assets made her appearance.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Oh! Welcome all of you to the 12th annual Hunger Games!"

I didn't bother listening to her speech as the anxiety was building up. I didn't want to be picked, even with my intellect and fighting skills, what was it against an 18-year-old career tribute who weighed more than me, running at me with a sword? They had already called out the female tribute, a scrawny 15-year-old who looked as if she was about to cry. It was time.

"And the male representative for District 5 is..."

Please let it not be me, please let it not be me, please let it not be-

"Nate River!"


	2. Chapter 2-I Volunteer!

Nate?! Did I hear that right, it's Nate? But, it couldn't be! Despite my gut feeling I was 98% sure Nate wouldn't be chosen! Only one scrap of paper, a one in over a thousand chance, and my 2% was right.

"Is Nate River here?" District 5 escort Ocean Winters peered around, settling her gaze on my albino brother, calmly making his way to the front. Around me angry murmers bubbled up, not only was it a 12-year-old but one who couldn't walk right either. It just wasn't fair.

Seeing my little brother making his way up there, I didn't want it to be Nate, I wanted it to be me. Not Nate, Miheal or Mail, but me. Sensing Miheal was about to volunteer I shoved people aside screaming Nate's alias.

"Near!"

"Lawliet...?!"

His eyes were like those of a deer's about to get shot, full of fear and alarm despite his calm facade. Peacekeepers quickly marched in to apprehend me as I pushed Nate to the side screeching;

"I volunteer!"

Nate stared at me in disbelief, his facade cracking as tears threatened to roll down his face.

"Lawliet, no...!"

"I volunteer as tribute."

Miheal and Mail looked at me, shock visible on their faces. I could sense Watari, while relieved I saved Nate, was upset I was willing to sacrifice my life for Nate. If only they didn't pick his name out in the first place...

"It seems we have a volunteer!"

God why can't she just shut up?! I turned to Nate, hugging him tightly before the Peacekeepers escorted me to the stage where Ocean coaxed me up. Everyone's eyes were on me, grateful I saved a disabled 12-year-old's life from cutting short. Well what else was I supposed to do? He's my brother and I wasn't going to let him die, so I did the only thing that would save him. The female tribute stared at me, her wide dull blue eyes alight in admiration at my so-called-bravery. Suddenly Ocean turned to me.

"And your name sweetheart?"

"L Lawliet ma'am."

"And I bet that was your little brother right?"

"Yes."

"Well let's have a round of applause to District 5's first volunteer, L Lawliet."

Silence. You can hear nothing except for the wind and Ocean's pathetic clapping. Then the unexpected happened. Everyone pressed the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips before raising them up in the air. It means admiration, goodbye to someone you love.

Ocean coughed uncomfortably before getting me and the female tribute to shake hands and sent us to where we would see our families the last time before we're shipped off to the Capital.

"You have three minutes."

The door opened and Miheal and Mail ran in almost knocking me over as they lept into my arms. Nate and Watari came in behind them, Nate's eyes rimmed with red.

"Lawliet, why did you volunteer?"

"Because I couldn't bear the thought of you dying Nate."

Mail then gave me a necklace with a locket. Inside was a picture of me and the boys when we went on a picnic a few years back. All of us were smiling, mouths sticky with jam. I looked at him and smiled. He just shrugged and said it was for luck. Miheal asked me that if I won, could I get him some of the Capital's chocolate as he was curious to what it tasted like. Of course I said I would. Finally Nate and Watari wished me good luck, saying I could win. I just hoped they were right.

"Times up."

I hugged them all once more before they left. I was alone again. Sitting on the bed in my normal crouch (for if I didn't my IQ level would fall by 40%) I stared at my bare feet, bony and porcelain in colour, not much food came our way. Nate always says that despite how much I eat when food does come our way, I never gain a pound. That's because I burn calories by using my brain all the time. He's also jealous of my body, which I don't get. As a matter of fact everyone seems to be jealous of my body, they say I've got it all, lithe legs, perfect curves, unblemished porcelain skin, soft black hair, high cheekbones, lush pink lips, gorgeous obsidian eyes despite the bags underneath which supposedly makes them mysterious, 'child-bearing' hips even though the last time I checked I'm male and the perfect ass, small yet rounded and plush.

Personally I think it's a load of bullshit, excuse the language. My legs are more gangly than lithe, my body goes up and down straight like a ruler, the unblemished skin might be true and it's certainly porcelain in colour so I'll give them that. However my hair isn't that soft and I don't bother brushing it as brushing never works, I do have high cheekbones, they're the only thing I like about myself apart from my intellect, but my lips are thin and pale, my eyes are dull and have bags due to being an insomniac, where the 'child-bearing' hips come from I don't know and my ass is small and flat. All in all, I'm 100% unattractive. I guess it depends on who you're asking.

Soon the Peacekeepers came again to escort me to the train. The girl next to me had been crying, she wasn't going to last a minute, not that I really cared. I didn't know her and didn't want to, I'm better off on my own anyway.

Once we were on Ocean began to babble away, bouncing up and down in her chair. I couldn't help but stare at her jiggling breasts, they were so big I wondered how she hadn't done a number on her back yet, not because I'm a pervert. She had her face painted porcelain with aqua eyeshadow and purple lips, she was wearing a short magenta dress with gold trimmings anda matching jacket along with 11-inch purple heels and purple fishnet gloves. In short, terrifying. That's when I noticed the confectionery on the table.

Cakes, biscuits, tea, fruit it was heavenly. Immediately I darted forward, grabbing as much food as I could, stuffing it into my mouth, moaning in pleasure at the taste of sugar in my mouth, sucking the remaining sweetness off my fingers. Ocean glared at me in disgust, seeming as if she was about to stab me with the butter knife for a lack of table manners but I didn't care.

"Anyway your mentor will be arriving soon. Just be warned he's a little..."

Suddenly an Asian male came staggering in a bright smile on his face, cheeks rosy from cider. Perfect, a drunk mentor, just what we need.

"Hi! I'm Touta Matsuda and I'm your mentor!"


	3. Chapter 3-The Tribute Parade Pt1

All I could think of about Matsuda was how he even won the Hunger Games. He looked too weak and stupid to kill anybody so all I could conclude was that he won via dumb luck. Even now he was giggling like a maniac, breath stinking of cider and whisky as he attempted to shove his tongue down Ocean's throat. In response our busty escort shoved him away with a manicured hand causing him to stumble into a cabinet and thump his head against it. He was out cold.

"See?" Ocean retorted, smoothing down her dress, distress on her face after her little ordeal with our drunk mentor. The female tribute tried to make her feel better while I stared at the drunk male on the floor. God help us all.

"I see. Now I know why district 5 barely wins."

Well I couldn't blame him. Many of the victors turned to alcohol or drugs to relieve themselves of the trauma the Hunger Games must cause to someone. I wonder how this man can sleep at night before he erupts with nightmares, tributes dying in front of him, their screams ringing in his ears; I guess we're not that different after all, me and him. Except I haven't turned to drink or drugs to ease my pain, seeing my mother die in front of me, our home ablaze in golden flames, Angela and Nate screaming in horror, B grabbing Angela before running in the opposite direction to me. That was the last time I ever saw them alive.

"Lawliet honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just need to be alone."

With that I staggered to my room, still in my reaping dress as I collapsed onto the bed, lying there, not moving or blinking as I calmed down. I needed Nate, singing the lullaby that our mother sang to us whenever we were sick or had nightmares. Since he wasn't here I sang to myself.

"Alone she sleeps, in the shirt of man, with my three wishes clutched in her hand.

The first that she be spared the pain, that comes from a dark and laughing rain.

If she finds love, may it always stay true, this I beg for the second wish I made too.

But wish no more, my life you can take, to have her please just one day wake, to have her please just one day wake, to have her please just one day wake..."

Eventually my eyelids began to droop, the lullaby working it's magic and despite my attempt to stay awake I slowly fell asleep.

"Lawliet, where are you going?"

Nate stared at me with his wide hollow eyes, one hand poised over a knight chess piece.

"Out."

"To sell your body for money?"

I flinched at his statement. Sometimes that boy is too smart for his own good. Each night at the fragile age of 12 I would go out and perform sexual favours for Peacekeepers and get payed large sums of money in return. In simpler terms, I was a prostitute. I hoped Nate wouldn't find out about how I was able to keep paying the rent for our shabby lodge but unsurprisingly he found out. It was disgusting and I felt dirty after hand but it helped me pay the rent and kept us from being kicked out so what other choice did I have?

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes I do. Why can't you stay at home for one night?"

"I wish I could but I can't. Maybe tomorrow okay?"

He stared at me for a few seconds, his hollow face clearly in thought as he weighed it over. Finally he nodded.

"Fine. Then we can play chess right? Just like old times..."

"Of course."

"Be careful Lawliet, try and be back before 1am please."

"I'll try. Goodbye Nate."

"Goodbye Lawliet."

And with those simple goodbyes out of the way, I left our lodge and quickly switched characters. I wasn't Lawliet, sugar-loving, intelligent older brother anymore, I was L, male prostitute who was nothing but a slut that needed dick up his tiny ass or in his mouth.

Since I've become somewhat famous in the ghetto parts of District 5 for how much clients spoke praise about me to their friends, finding new clients were too easy. Hell, old clients came back, paying me double the last time if I did a better job. It all got better when I started to wear short frilly dresses; turns out most of the men there had a fetish for young boys in dresses.

Walking around the streets in a really short cotton candy pink dress with white frills, around 50 customers came forth, the majority were older and had their way with me not long ago. Others were younger, some actually quite handsome so I didn't really mind getting into bed with them. Most just dragged me into an alleyway, pulling my white lace panties down and screwed me senseless. Those that didn't took me home and spent their time with getting me aroused before going into actual intercourse. Blow and hand jobs, voyeurism, posing ludely, even masturbation while they watched were all part of the job. However the ones I preferred where those who payed for me to simply spend time with them, not for sex, but for the enjoyment of my company. Only one payed me for that, my youngest client because he didn't want to have sex with me due to my age. We went to his house and talked while in an embrace. I felt at peace, it was beautiful. He payed me generously afterwards, asking if we could do it again and of course I agreed. Only Nate and I would do that, when either of us had a nightmare.

Eventually the clock ticked it's way to 1am and I limped my way back home. My backside and thighs hurt from how many times I was screwed, hickies smattered all across my porcelain skin and semen dripping down my thighs and chin. I lost my panties somewhere but I didn't know where as 49 of the 50 ripped them off to do me. Even I couldn't figure out who took them. Nate opened the door with a bucket of water and rag in hand, helping me get out of my dress before gently cleaning me. Then he helped me with getting my white long-sleeved shirt that went to my knees on as it hurt too much to do it myself.

"Lawliet you need to stop. What if someone tears your insides or you catch a std? We don't have the money to get medical help as all of it goes to paying our rent."

"I'll be fine Nate; I've been doing this for over a year and I haven't caught anything yet so-"

"So what? I know you're ill L and don't try to hide it! You're going to kill yourself if you keep up with selling your body for sex! I don't want to lose you L, you're the only family I have left; please, listen to me."

Seeing him get emotional shattered me. Despite how people think we don't feel anything, we do. We're only human but we've learnt to hide away our emotions so no one can tear at us and feed on the pain we faced every day. Every day we witnessed the other slowly starving to death, I witnessed Nate get bullied about his disability, Nate witnessed me slowly dying of a std, I turned to becoming a street whore at the age of 11 to pay our rent, we had each other but we were dying. We needed someone to save us.

And that someone came in the form of Quillish Wammy. He found out about us via the landlord and instantly took us in once he saw the state we were living in. Quillish saved us from famine and me from my std. He introduced us to Mail and Miheal, his other adopted sons who somewhat respected us for going through hell and making it out alive. We respected them as well as they had been through their own hell before before they were taken in by Watari.

At first we were cautious but eventually we grew to love them as if they were our family. We were happy. Then came the Reaping...

How long I was asleep for must have been a few hours because by the time I woke up we were in the Capital. Ocean came in to escort us through the cheering crowds of frightening fashion and make-up. Blue, pink, red, gold, green, you name it, every single colour in existence was on show. I kept my gaze on the floor, silently wishing I wasn't in this flimsy dress as I could feel the hungry looks of older men desiring my unflattering body. Huh. Maybe I'm more attractive than I make out to be.

Slowly but surely we made it to where we'll prepped before our stylist decides on our outfits for the tribute parade. Unfortunately, the stylists for District 5 have very bad tastes, dressing us up in rather stupid costumes that got us nowhere in the ways of sponsors who can help us once we're in the arena.

Prepping was painful, especially the waxing. Feeling your hair being ripped out by the root made me grit my teeth in pain. Everything else was alright; scrubbing down my skin, filing my nails into uniform shapes, ridding my body of hair before hosing me down one last time.I hated all of it, I felt so vulnerable just lying there with nothing but a flimsy sheet to cover my genitalia. It reminded me of five years ago, slowly dying of a sexually transmitted disease from when I was a child prostitute. I shook these thoughts out of my head as a woman came walking in the room, causing my prep team to scuttle outside.

"Hello Lawliet. I'm Rem your stylist."

She was quite tall, around six foot with broad shoulders. Her hair was white with purple tips shaped in a bob, matching her white skin and full poison-berry lips. High cheekbones with the same purple make-up marking them out, one large golden eye, the other hidden behind an eyepatch, she looked somewhat foreboding but I didn't let it show. She was quiet, examining my body, making me curl up even further and wrapping the sheet around more of my body.

"Hm, you've got a very exotic look about you Lawliet, and very attractive features if I say so myself."

"Please just refer to me as L for now, and thank you for the compliment."

"You're District 5 right? Power-plants, energy..." Her single eye lightened as an idea crossed in her mind.

"Rem...?"

"L tell me, are you scared of lightning...?"

"Are you sure I won't be electrocuted Rem?" I asked, the material rubbing against my skin.

"You'll be perfectly fine L trust me."

I'm starting to worry. In my hand is a button that once pressed, will produce lightning to dance across my jumpsuit. Leather jumpsuit. Skin-tight. If that wasn't enough I had natural eye makeup on, my nails painted with lightning designs and knee-length lace-ups, heeled as well. At least Rem left my hair alone. I felt uncomfortable but I wasn't going to lose to leather. If the Capital can do it, so can I.

After almost crashing into a chariot I successfully mastered the heels, even though I still hated them, wobbling slightly. Thankfully Rem held me steady as I climbed onto the chariot. The female tribute was there, dressed in a similar get-up, however despite both of us having very little shape I seemed to be slightly more voluptuous, the outfit bringing out slight curves that I thought people lied about to make me feel better, not that I now believed them. I felt Rem tap my hand.

"Don't forget to smile okay? And press the button when you're ready. Good luck."

Our chariots were getting into position, ours being led by two midnight-blue horses. District 1 would go first, 12 last. My gaze shifted towards the District 12 tributes, naked and covered in coal dust. Instantly I felt better about our outfit. In front of them were District 11 who caught my attention. They were a male and female, of course, the male around my age and the female around Nate's. Both were dressed in harvesting styled costumes, District 11 being agriculture, but what puzzled me was how they each reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger where. Maybe it'll come to me.

Looking in front I saw District 1 making their debut to the crowd, excited cheers greeting them. They were both dressed in tunics glittered with different kinds of jewels, crowns in their hair. That was all I could make out before our chariot started to move. My hand wavered over the button as we made our way into the open and then I pressed.


	4. Chapter 4-Tribute Parade Pt2

Immediately I closed my eyes, silently waiting for the lightning to zap and kill me. However it didn't. I breathed out in relief, thankful that Rem was right about it not killing me. Slowly I opened my eyes to gasp softly. Lightning fizzled across the jumpsuit, making my skin glow in a soft blue hue.

Everyone was looking at our chariot, cheering at us and yelling our names. My mouth formed an o shape as human peacocks threw hats and flowers towards our chariot hoping we'd catch them. Remembering what Rem advised I put on my most winning smile and tried to catch a hat or flower, successfully catching one. A gorgeous white lily. To express my thanks I blew a kiss in that direction, softly laughing as those idiots tried to catch my kiss as if it were a real thing. We outshone all the other districts, even 1 and 2 who were most likely pissed off by now. Which made us higher on their kill list. Shit.

I didn't bother to listen to what President what's-his-name's speech not only because I'd heard it before, but also because I was gazing at the District 1 male who had caught my attention. He was to put it simply, attractive. Asian with a structured face, sun-kissed skin, chocolate brown hair and I think either caramel or honey-brown eyes. He was also shirtless, so I could see his toned chest. Quickly I averted my gaze, hoping he didn't catch me staring. I looked up again, to meet his cold stare which I returned. All I could hope was that he wouldn't become a nuisance to me in the games.

"L that was fantastic!" Rem complemented, flashing me the first smile I'd seen from her since we'd first met. It made her face look friendly and more youthful, she should smile more often. I returned one.

"Thank you Rem, it's a pleasure to have you as my stylist."

She was about to say something when her face went dark, her lips set in a firm line. Curious I turned around to find the male I was staring at was walking towards us. So his eyes were honey-brown, but also caramel with the pupil outlined in a golden hue. Oh God he was more attractive than I thought. I swallowed.

"Hey Lawliet."

"It's L." I spat, my heart thumping at my name being spoken from his lips yet I ignored it.

"Sorry L. Are you free to talk?"

"No he isn't." Growled Rem, placing an arm on my shoulder to steer me away. Thank you Rem.

"But I just wanted to say something, it'll be quick I promise!"

"We are leav-!" Rem's words caught in her mouth as he cupped my face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I would hardly call it a kiss though, his plush lips softly brushing against my own but it was enough to make me blush. Unfortunately.

He pulled away, smirking as he traced my lips with his thumb, leaning in to whisper;

"I saw you staring Lawliet and you know it's impolite to do so. How much do you want to place your filthy hands all over me or mine over yours you harlot? Don't worry, I can do that once we're in the arena sweetheart, I promise."

I shivered as he pulled away still grinning, that's when I realized my hands were on his chest. Abruptly I pulled my hands back, my face a rosy pink. He sauntered away, whistling triumphantly with Rem glaring at him.

"The bastard...come on L, let's go."

I couldn't agree more with her. All I wanted to do was get away from the male who's name I didn't even know before he could violate my personal space more than he did already. Also I had to get out of this jumpsuit. Tight, leather jumpsuit.

Once I had washed and changed from that outfit into a white long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans, I instantly felt better. Now smelling of strawberries I walked into the dining room to see everyone was already there. Ocean, Matsuda, Rem, the female tribute and her stylist. For once Matsuda was somewhat sober, having a conversation with the female tribute about surviving the first day.

"Hey Lawliet!" Grinned our mentor, beckoning me to sit down, so I did, tucking my knees to my chest, thumb resting on my bottom lip.

Matsuda stared at me for a second before returning to his little speech.

"So, when you get into the arena, the cornucopia will be in front of you. It will be filled with supplies and weapons. Now whatever you do, don't run into the cornucopia."

"Why?" The female tribute asked. Idiot.

"I'll tell you why, it's because roughly 40-55% of the tributes die in the first ten minutes of the games known as the bloodbath. And do you know why they die? Because they forgot their mentor's training and ran straight into the cornucopia where the career tributes cut them down. Does that answer your question?" I snapped.

Everyone looked at me in shock, I am definitely more intelligent than I look. Slowly Matsuda began to grin.

"So, not only are you brave and exotic-looking, you've also got high intelligence? Can you fight too?"

"Well I'm not exotic-looking but I am intelligent, more than you and I fight in the style of capoeira for your information."

Matsuda's smile grew to the point that it didn't look natural which unnerved me to the brink of wanting to disappear.

"And it seems you've caught the attention of District 1's heartthrob Light Yagami from what Rem told me am I correct...?"

"No he just wants to kill me. He isn't attracted to me in any way."

But I couldn't stop that weird fluttery feeling pooling in my stomach about knowing his true name and our near kiss. Light...it's unique and suits him. I like it. And his lips, plush and pale pink brushing against my thin ones sent a warm glow to my face. I was eating sugar cubes, popping them into my mouth and ridding any sugar off my fingers by sucking. Rather perverted thoughts filled my mind.

"Lawliet, you alright?"

"Hm? Oh yes I'm fine Rem..."

"You're blushing," grinned Matsuda, "does that mean you're attracted to Light...?"

"...No Matsuda I do not! He's an arrogant bastard who violated my personal space, so why would I be attracted to him?"

"Because he's just like you Lawliet; intelligent, attractive and an arrogant bastard who doesn't let anything get in his way. You like a challenge right? And what is Light? A challenge. The spectators will lap it up. They want a show so give 'em one."

"Huh...I'll think about it. Please excuse me."

I got up and left the room, not before grabbing the strawberries. They're really sweet and juicy, even better when coated in sugar. Sauntering off to my room I weighed Matsuda's proposal in my head. Should I go for it, declaring love for someone I didn't even know except his name's Light Yagami, he's attractive and an arrogant bastard? To be honest, I really don't want to; sure the audience will love it but Light may not be as pleased and I might pay for it in the arena. Also the fact that I may have a slight attraction for him would just make it more awkward for me knowing he'll use this as an advantage to seduce and kill me, so it's a definite no-go. But now I'm stuck on how to win the audience over when the time comes. All I can hope for is a miracle because where I'm going, karma's coming too; not for good luck, but to bite me in the ass and bite it hard.


	5. Chapter 5: Training Day 1

Dawn broke in Panem, gorgeous blends of golds and oranges painting the once ink blue night and its' army of stars. I love watching the Sun set and rise, it brings me peace in this infected world. So beautiful too; a natural beauty not many people cherish sadly as plastic beauty has taken over our world. At least we still get these small bouts of pleasure in our lifetime that breathe oxygen in a world where you choke slowly every waking day.

If I had it my way I would be perched on my bed, feasting on sugar-coated strawberries watching the sky all night but Ocean had to go and ruin it all by bursting the door open,shedding light into my darkened room, screaming at the top of her lungs:

"WAKEY WAKEY LAWLIET RISE AND SHINE! Oh you're already awake."

"I was up all night. I don't sleep unless I have the necessary requirements to do so."

"Oh..."

If I wasn't as composed as I was I would have burst out laughing at the expression Ocean was making; she looked so stupid with her mystified face and slack jaw. Sadly her make-up, a sickening blend of bright yellow and pink, did nothing to improve her looks. I didn't laugh but I did smirk, luckily she was so caught up she didn't notice.

"Anyway, you have to get out of bed and get something to eat. Then you'll be guided to the training centre."

Sighing I hopped off the duvet and went into the bathroom to wash, this time going for a sweet smell of vanilla bodywash and raspberry shampoo, before getting changed into the training outfit which I didn't like the feel of one bit. The trousers were more like leggings, what the females wore while the males had more comfortable wear. Did they assume I wanted to wear a women's outfit? Well I did wear a dress during the reaping and my parade outfit was rather feminine so I guess it's understandable they think I love wearing clothes meant for the opposite sex. But for my training outfit to be feminine was taking it too far. However I can't do anything about it so I'll just go along with what sick fantasies the Capital has for me.

Strangely my thoughts go to that bastard Light. How does he feel about my crossdressing? Does he despise it, or does he have a kink for it? That warm glow bubbles in my stomach again, his toned stomach pressed against my porcelain back, pianist fingers tracing every contour on my body, minty breath cool against my neck-Dammit Lawliet snap out of it! I can't let him get to me like that! But then again, I wouldn't mind his long fingers drifting up my thighs, slipping underneath my white frock to toy with the edge of my laced panties before softly chuckling and nibbling at my neck and then- NO! What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I acting like this, all horny and desperate?! I've practically just had one interaction with that bastard and he's making me feel so weirdly pleasured; oh God I'm not falling for him am I? No, as long as I ignore these urges I'll be fine...

By the time we had arrived at the training centre, only Districts 1,2 and 11 were there. Light was grouped with the other career tributes, although he didn't appear to be conversing with them. Instead he was looking at me, smirking and gave me a wink. Instantly I froze up for a split second before composing myself as he walked over. Crap.

"Hello Lawliet."

"It's L you bastard and what do you want?"

"No need to get fired up around me Lawliet, I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. Yesterday at the tribute parade, you sauntered up to me and violated my personal space! Now you think you can come here and embarrass me even further in front of your lackeys don't you?"

"Aren't you clever sweetheart?"

"Piss off 1. Leave him alone or I'll snap your neck."

I turned around to see the District 11 tribute behind me, glaring at Light in an aggressive stance. I gasped. No, it can't be-

"Come on then. Fight me."

Just as soon as Light said those words the male punched him across the face, making him stumble back. The District 2 male caught him before he righted himself, chuckling as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Light then surged foreword only to be met by my foot as I spun around to kick him square in the chest. This time he fell onto his backside, groaning slightly. Exhilaration pumped through my veins at the thought of fighting him when I was knocked to the floor by a hefty uppercut. Before I could compose myself Light straddled my lap and proceeded to strangle me, forgetting to pin my legs. Idiot.

"Come on Lawliet! Fight me! What's the matter? Are you too weak? Why did you even volunteer in the first place? To save your cripple of a brother...?"

Now he'd pissed me off. No one can say that about Nate, not even myself; this bastard didn't know what we went through to survive living on the streets, he wouldn't know the emotional and physical trauma we overcame to make it out alive. He didn't know. And now I was pissed. Then I remembered he hadn't pinned my legs, so I sharply kneed him in the genitalia.

"Ngh you bitch!" He groaned, releasing me from his hold to clutch his crotch. It was quite funny to be honest, for once in his life he actually looked somewhat unattractive, but his eyes looked ready to kill so I scrambled away from under him. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. It was the District 11 boy, his wine red eyes soft. Apart from that, he looked exactly like me. I stared up in shock.

"B-Beyond...? Is that you...?"

"Hello Lawli."

Then he reached his hand out. Grateful I took it and he hauled me up before sweeping me into a hug, clutching me tight. Slowly I wrapped my arms around, breathing in the faint scent of raspberry jam. Heh, so his favourite treat's still jam. Same old B, I thought grinning. Suddenly I squeaked as he groped my rear.

"B!"

"What?",he snickered, "you've grown up little bro, very nice ass. And legs too. Yum."

"Stop groping though! It's weird for siblings to grope their other siblings' ass to see how much they've grown up!"

"Well I'm sorry Lawli for being so curious but it's also to piss off 1 over there."

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, Light was glaring at us. We were sizing each other up, not listening to what the trainer had to say, but we knew where each station was so it didn't matter. Looking back at B, he smirked and whispered in my ear.

"Lawli, I dare you to kiss me. It won't be romantic as some siblings do it but we'll make it look romantic just to piss him off even further. It'll be funny so do it. Kiss me."

"You really haven't changed." I sighed before leaning in as I met his lips. My mind was screaming at me to pull away but I didn't care, I wanted to piss off Light for what he did so even if it ment I would perform incest with my brother, I'd do it. Some people began to clap and cheer us on, making me uncomfortable. I tried making the kiss gentle but B had other ideas, probing my lips with his tongue and caressing between my pelvis and rear. My face was stained red as I opened my mouth to let him in when the trainer broke us apart. Looking back over my shoulder all I could think was mission accomplished. Light was glaring at me like a gobsmacked fish, weird choking sounds came from his vocal chords and his face was red in rage. To piss him off even further I smiled innocently at him as if to say I did nothing wrong.

"Hey c'mon Lawli let's go train."

Me, Beyond and the District 11 girl started our training by learning basic survival tools such as fire starting, shelter building, climbing and an edible plants test. The little girl surprisingly excelled through all of the survival training , like me and B, although her stronger points were climbing and the edible plants test which she swept through with the blink of an eye. That's when I took a closer look. Although the huge board on the wall displaying each tribute said her age was 13, she looked like a 10-year-old, a petite build with the beginnings of puberty, a soft pale face with pale pink lips and a slightly big yet delicate nose. Her hair was very much like Nate's except it went down to her shoulders and she had the Lawliet family eyes, obsidian black with a smokey grey tint. (Only two people in our family didn't have those eyes, and they were B and my father). The eyes were the final piece of evidence I needed.

"Hello Angela."

Angela stiffened from where she was tying a noose to look up at me. Her face was grave for a few seconds, I was nervous she would freak out or something along those lines when a gentle giggle escaped her lips.

"Took you long enough to figure my identity out Lawliet. What gave it away?"

"Your eyes. And the fact you're the spitting image of Nate."

"Nate? How is he?"

"Doing fine, except for his limp. Born with a lame leg and grew worse as he got older."

"Oh I never knew. How long has it been, 12 years?"

"You're right. Time flies by doesn't it? One minute we were running from a real life nightmare and the next, we're entering one."

"Life is never fair and it's so short too. A bittersweet tragedy; you're born, you live, you die. It's just an endless cycle."

"Mm. I'm going to go and leave you two okay? I'm going to the weaponry station."

"Alright Lawli. Just be wary around 1."

"I will. See you both later."

At the weaponry station were the career tributes and some others. It was easy to tell who was who. The careers not only looked strong and well-fed, they also handled the the weapons with ease, clearly intimidating the smaller and more weaker tributes, who were shakily having their first lesson with a knife or axe. Quickly I decided knives were my best weapon of choice as not only could they be both be a melee or distance attack, you also gained no muscle mass which burns more calories, meaning you won't get hungry faster.

"Well look who joined the party, district 5's slut!" Giggled the District 1 girl, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger. I ignored her and went straight towards the knife station and looked at each knife. When I was younger, around eight or nine, before I took the route of prostitution I was a cutpurse, and as I got older kept a knife with me in case someone got a bit too demanding with me. So I do have some experience but I needed more practice.

Eventually I found a knife that I was happy with; a serrated blade about five inches in length, the handle sturdy and had a good grip to it, perfect if your hands were bloody. I realized the District 2 female had walked over. She was quite pretty, short black-brown hair and wide sky blue eyes, twirling a knife between her fingers.

"Smart choice. You seem to know your knives unlike others," she gestured towards some of the other tributes,"but I would also recommend to learn how to use throwing knives as well. I could teach you if you want."

I thought for a moment. It would be useful but this is a career tribute, why should I trust her? She could turn on me any minute, ending with me getting a knife to the back. Then again...

"Fine. I accept your offer but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"I'm fine with that. I already know your name so I'll tell you mine. My name is Kiyomi Takada and I'll teach you how to throw knives."

"Thank you Takada."

After our short conversation Takada led me to the throwing area, where spears, bows and throwing knives were used. Light wasn't there so I was thankful for that, but the girl from his district was and so was Takada's partner from 2. Both were throwing spears; the male was good while the female wasn't as good. In fact, she was terrible.

"That's Misa Amane, total bitch, and that's Teru Mikami, he's alright I guess."

"Okay. So could you teach me how throw knives now?"

"Alright but next time be more polite."

"Can't make any promises."

Surprisingly she laughed. It was a soft genuine sound that relaxed me instantly.

"My my, someone's got an attitude haven't they? Light said you were quite sassy but I like it. You're very foreword with what you do. Kinda like Light. And don't mind the bitch. She tries to act tough but she couldn't punch out of a paper bag to save her life."

That sarky remark caused me to grin too. If it weren't for the fact she was a career tribute I would've seen her as a possible ally. However since she's helping me I'll help her; most likely with edible plants in case something happens in the games. I'll do that tomorrow.

"So Lawliet, you ready to begin?"

"That's it Lawliet! You got it!"

Takada was jumping up and down in glee as I gracefully struck each target with the throwing knives, all striking the brain and heart. What can I say? I'm a quick learner. Suddenly, someone began to clap. Guess who.

"Wow Lawliet I didn't know you were this multi-talented. This might be interesting."

"You're giving off very mixed signals you know. It's hard to tell if you want to kill me or fuck me." I muttered, mentally cringing after saying the f-word.

"Let's stick to the latter shall we?"

"Wait what?"

"I want to fuck you. Have sex with, make love to, are you that stupid?"

"Then how would he know what fucking meant you dumb-ass?" Takada spat, a furious blush on her face. Did she have feelings for him? Most likely yes.

"Calm down love you're not on your period are you?"

"Let's go Lawliet. I'm sick of his bullshit."

Training had ended anyway so it didn't matter. Also I was glad because B and Angela had caught up with us too.

"Lawliet are you okay?" Angela questioned, grasping my hand in a delicate hold.

"It's fine titch. He's just pissed with Light as am I. "

"Oh."

B was glaring at Takada, wine red eyes burning.

"Why is she here?"

"Because she's actually decent compared to the others. Does that answer your question?"

"But she's a career tribute remember! Fine. Have it your way, but that doesn't mean I trust her. C'mon Angela."

"Bye Lawliet." Smiled my little sister before she skipped out of sight. Takada sighed.

"I guess I'd better get going too. See you tomorrow."

"See you. Also Takada, are you in love with Light?"

Her face went red again. I knew it.

"Yes I am, despite how much of a dick he is. It may not look it, but Light's a decent guy, but only if he's in a good mood. Also, he has a huge God complex and ego so if you're either below him or he just doesn't like you, he's going to be a dick to you."

"Then why would he say he want's to have sexual intercourse with me?"

"Because he also likes to seduce and charm people to use in his game. And he's not afraid to take someone's virginity to do it."

That struck a chord in me. I lost my virginity six years ago, and I tried to block it out of my memory, but Takada brought it back. It was painful; my client forced it on me and didn't prep me right. He was bad at it too, ramming inside of me to find my prostate but couldn't so he nearly ruptured my insides. Thank God he didn't.

"Lawliet are you okay? Have I hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You can hide your emotions from everyone else but not me. What's bothering you?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I don't want to right now."

"Fine but you better tell me. See you tomorrow."

"See you." And with that, we parted ways. As I walked back to our floor, all I thought was how interesting tomorrow would be.

However my happiness was short-lived when Ocean presented me with a letter saying;

Met me on the roof tonight. I want to talk with you. Also, wear something nice, preferably a dress.

Light x


End file.
